A Night Out
by SarahARivera
Summary: Bonnie goes out one night to let loose and encounters Damon Salvatore.


**Disclaimer: I**** don't own anything! All the characters belong to L.J. Smith. I**** only own the plot, and that is it. Although I**** really, really wish I**** could own Damon. ;)**

**A/N: Okay, so this is a one shot that I**** am writing at 9AM after waking from a dream. And this dream that I**** had drove me to write this and gave me the idea. Don't you just love it when you have dreams about Damon Salvatore, and it gives you an idea? Well, maybe it is just me, and you all think I**** am crazy to how this started. I**** hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you lovely people think. And also a huge thanks to my amazing beta ajr818. Love you sis. **

**Bonnie's POV**

"I'll be back later," I yelled to my parents as I walked out the door. I doubted that they heard me. They were upstairs in their bedroom fighting again. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of there. I looked up at the shining moon and stars in the sky as I walked toward town.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket to see what time it was. It was eleven pm. I didn't realize it was so late to tell the truth. I thought about walking back home and just going to bed, but then I looked up from my phone at where I was. There were bars and clubs on both sides of the street. I sighed and walked into the first one I saw.

There were bright neon lights flashing everywhere in the club as I walked in. There was a bar lining the side of the club. I walked over to the bar and sat down. The bartender walked over to me. "What would you like, sweetheart? It's on the house." I smiled up at him. I thought about it for a second then answered.

"Surprise me." I giggled as he winked at me while making my drink. He handed me my drink, and I thanked him as he grabbed a cloth off his shoulder and wiped the bar with it, making his way to another customer.

I smiled to myself as I looked at the clear liquid and ice in my glass. I took a sip of the drink and coughed as the liquid burned my throat. I looked at the drink in my hand and laughed. "What the hell." I downed the rest of the drink. I set the glass on the bar and twisted my hips so the stool would spin around. I watched as all the people danced under the lights. I smiled as I realized what song was playing. _Yeah_ by Usher.

"I love this song." I giggled as I made my way to the dance floor. I moved my body to the beat of the music. I started dancing with a random group of people. There was five girls and three guys. I ran my hands through my curls, trying to smooth them out, when I felt a muscular body behind me. Whoever it was, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I moved my body against his as the song changed to _ET_ by Katy Perry. I tried to turn around to see him, but he kept his hold on my waist. In the middle of the song, he removed his arm from around my waist, and I tried to turn around again, but he stopped me by grabbing my hips with both of his hands. I finally gave up trying to turn around to see him. I just continued to dance.

Near the end of the song, he spun me around to face him. I was completely speechless as I stared up at him. I was consciously aware of how close we were. I tried to pull away from him slightly, but he just pulled me closer to him. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt his hand on my neck as he brushed my hair away from my neck and rubbed my arm with his hand that he had on my neck. I open my eyes to see him smirking down at me. I bite my lip as he moves closer bringing his face closer to my neck. I felt his lips at my ear his breath tickling my ear as he whispered. "You are a great dancer, Red. Come with me. I'll buy you a drink." He kissed my neck then pulled away from me with that same smirk on his face. He then turned on his heel and walked away from me, heading to the bar.

I stayed standing there for what seemed like forever, just watching him walk away from me. When I finally recovered, I walked after him and sat down next to him at the bar. "What are you doing here, Damon?" I turned my hips to move the stool to face him.

"I came here to see you actually. I can't spend too much time away from my redbird, now can I?" He turned to me and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Haha, very funny, Damon." I quipped sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

"So, what's your poison, honey?"

"Whatever." I shrugged. "I am not too picky when it comes to what I drink," I said. He chuckled and compelled the bartender to leave to bottle of tequila when he started to give Damon trouble about it.

He grabbed my glass and poured the tequila into it, smirking at me. He then poured himself some. "Cheers," he said, raising his glass.

I grinned at him, clicked my glass against his, and gulped down the drink. "Woo!"

About five drinks later, I started to feel a bit different than I did when I had the first drink.

"We should play a drinking game! It will be fun." I bounced up and down, hitting Damon on the arm. "Come on! Pick a game you want to play." I smiled. "I'll play anything." I started playing with my hair.

He grabbed my hands and put them in my lap, effectively stopping me from playing with my hair. He sighed then finally gave in. "Fine. We'll play a drinking game. But I make all the rules, and you have to follow them." I nodded my head rapidly and clapped my hands together excitedly, smiling at him.

He smirked over at me. "We are going to play … Never Have I Ever. You know how to play that, don't you Red?" I nodded my head at him. "Okay, you have to respond within five seconds, and no lying either."

"Kay. You go first," I said, smiling.

"Never Have I Ever … not had sex before." He smirked over at me. I just sat there for a minute, feeling completely embarrassed, and downed my drink. He burst out laughing while pointing at me. "You should see your face right now. Priceless." He poured me another drink, still laughing.

"Never Have I Ever … had sex with someone just so I could get drink their blood," I said low enough so no one around would hear what I said, raising my eyebrow at him. He downed his drink and glared at me. I grinned at him as I grabbed the bottle and filled his glass.

After playing the game for about ten minutes, I was the one doing most of the drinking. I turned my stool around and looked around for a bathroom. I finally spotted one. I went to stand up from my seat and started to walk. I didn't make it that far before I tripped. I felt an arm wrap around my waist before I hit the ground.

I looked up at Damon as he pulled me back up, so I was standing on my feet again. He walked me back over to the stool I was sitting in before and helped me sit down. He sat down next to me, and I turned my stool around to face him. "Thanks, Damon." I smiled lazily up at him.

I saw a genuine smile cross his face, and not his all too famous smirk. It was an actual smile. And as quickly as it came, it left. I couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment. "Where were you going anyway?" he said, turning back to the bar and downing another drink.

"I had to pee if you must know. I was trying to walk to the bathroom." I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Yeah, I wonder why." He chuckled, holding the bottle of liquor up in front of my face. He smirked and then looked at me sideways and sighed. "Fine. I'll walk you over to the bathroom if you stop trying to get yourself hurt by walking over there by yourself." He grabbed me around the waist and helped me stand up.

"I didn't ask for your help, you know. You don't have to help me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Thank you very much," I said as he walked me over to the bathroom.

"Cause that worked out so well last time, right?" I glared up at him, and he grinned at me. We made it to the bathroom within mere seconds it seemed with Damon helping me. It probably would have taken me forever to make it over here by myself or even if I made it at all for that matter.

"You could come in and help me, too. If you think something is going to happen. And I can't handle doing it by myself," I said, rolling my eyes at him as I walked out of his arm around me and into the bathroom. I did what I had to do and walked out of the door of the bathroom. A guy walked passed me with a drink in his hand. I grabbed it out of his hand and gulped it down. I smiled at him as he walked away from me. "Thanks!" I yelled after him.

I started walking away from the corner I was standing in. I stumbled and fell into a seat of a booth. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my hands and turned to face the table. I removed my hands from my eyes, and when my vision cleared again, I saw Damon Salvatore sitting across from me with the bottle of tequila on the table. I grabbed the bottle off the table and brought it to my lips and gulped down some of the liquor in the bottle.

"Wow, my little redbird. I think you need to …" he started, but I cut him off by putting my finger to his soft lips.

"Shh … you talk too much." I giggled as I removed my finger from his lips. I started playing with my hair again. I started dancing along to the music in my seat.

"I would say that we should go dance, but I know that you wouldn't be able to even walk to the dance floor, because you are so drunk right now." He chuckled to himself. I stopped dancing when he said that.

"Hey, you listen to me, Mr. Damon Salvatore." I leaned over the table, grabbed his leather jacket with both of my hands, and pulled him closer to me, so our faces were only inches apart. "You don't know what I am capable of." I shook my head, and a curl fell in front of my eyes. He brought his hand up to my face and brushed the curl behind my ear.

"Prove it." He rested his hand on my cheek and smirked at me. I gripped his leather jacket tighter, pulling him closer to me. I crashed my lips to his before I knew what I was doing. He automatically kissed me back. I pulled my knees up on the table, so I was now sitting on the table. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers though his silky black hair.

I pulled away first, trying to catch my breath. He smirked up at me as I touched my lips. "Wow …" I said. Well, that was all I could say at that moment. I ran my fingers through my own hair, trying to smooth out the curls. When I finally recovered, I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. It was three AM. I should have been home by now. "Um … I have to go home," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket. I slid my butt off the table and stumbled, trying to stand up on my feet.

Damon walked over to me, picked me up bridal style, and carried me out of the club into the parking lot. I had my head rested on chest. I looked up at the parking lot and didn't see a lot of cars. In fact, the only car I saw was Damon's black Ferrari. He helped me into the car, and the next thing I knew, he was in the car, driving down the road. And he was driving fast, really fast. Before I knew it, we were parked outside of the boarding house. "What are we doing here?" I opened the door of the car and stepped out. Before Damon could do anything, I fell and scraped my elbow of the driveway cement. "Shit, that hurt." I cursed, trying to stand again.

"Here, let me help you, my little redbird." He grabbed my arm and helped me to stand.

I pulled my arm away from him. "I don't need your help. I am able to walk on my own, thank you very much," I said, walking away from him. I made it about five feet before I started to lose my balance. He walked over to me, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down, Damon," I said, hitting him in the back. He opened the door to the boarding house, walked upstairs, and threw me on the bed.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" he asked, walking away to sit in a chair across the room by the fireplace. I grabbed the white pillow behind my head and fluffed it. I glanced over at him, looking into the fireplace deep in thought.

"And why do you have to be so …" I saw him look up at me, so I put my head back on the pillow and stared at ceiling. I smiled to myself. "Sexy." He was on top of me before I could even blink. He had both his hands on either side of my head, holding himself up.

"You think I'm sexy?" He smirked down at me. I bit my lip and looked up into his midnight black eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I smiled up at him. He softly kissed me then pulled away, grinning down at me.

"You are so damn cute." He grabbed me by the waist and rolled over, so I was now on top of him. I grinned down at him as I removed my t-shirt and tossed it to the ground. He smirked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

He rolled me over again, so he was on top of me, smirking down at me. He then crashed his lips down on mine roughly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. He ran his fingers through my curls as I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders to remove his leather jacket. I smiled against his lips as I pulled it off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor.

He pulled away from me, and I looked into his eyes. I saw so much in those midnight black eyes of his. What I saw right now surprised me beyond belief. Love. That was what I saw in his eyes at that very moment.

He started removing both of our clothes, and every time, I would giggle as he threw them to the ground. And just when the last article of clothing hit the floor, he softly whispered, "I love you."

Then I woke up …

I rubbed my eyes awake, ran my fingers though my hair, and glanced over at the window, seeing a crow sitting on the window sill. I thought to myself, _why would he make me have that dream?_ When he noticed I was staring at him, he flew away into the night.

**A/N: So, I**** hope you like this. I**** really enjoyed writing it, that's for sure. My beta/sister ajr818 gave me the idea for the ending of this. For it to all be a dream, and I**** liked that idea, so I**** rolled with it. When I**** started writing it, that wasn't what I**** was going to do, but I**** really liked the idea, so there you go. Let me know what you guys think of this. Thanks much for reading this one shot. I****t means so much to me that you just read it. **

**Much Love, Sarah—BamonZutara xoxo**


End file.
